The Half Life of Love and Loyalty
by PotatoCakes
Summary: Meredith's little sister comes to live with her. Meanwhile, Meredith and Addison's relationship takes a new turn....
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey sat on the foot of the stairs, grasping her cell phone in her right hand. She was clearly irritated at whoever was on the other end of the line. Isobel Stevens, one of Meredith's two roommates, tried to navigate her way past the testy dirty blonde without incurring her wrath.

"Tabitha! Please, I'm asking you…yes, I understand why you haven't—hey! No, not you, Tabby, I'm talking to my roommate."

Izzie reluctantly turned around and faced Meredith, who covered the speaker of the phone and said, "Iz, I need to chat with you in a minute." Izzie nodded and sat down in the middle of the stairs. Meredith uncovered the phone. "Listen, I'm just worried. Please think about what I said…okay…yeah, bye."

Meredith slammed her flip phone shut and her head dropped into her hands. Izzie slid down the steps and placed a comforting hand on Meredith's shoulder. "What's up, Mer?"

"I think I just asked my sister to move here," she replied, raising her head to look Izzie in the eyes.

"Well, that's exciting! You have a sister?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, my mother pawned her off on my father when I left for college. Sick of 'raising' kids I guess. Ellis Grey was a surgeon, not a mother. I haven't seen her since she was like seven or eight."

"But I thought your parents separated when you were really little."

"They did. But they got back together for a couple of months when I was ten. Mom got pregnant again and of course Thatcher left her again. What a freaking ass. I call her all the time…from what she says, I don't think he's taking care of her very well. He never wanted kids either. Obviously we have amazing parents."

"What do you think he, you know, does to her?"

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know for sure. She won't exactly tell me everything or anything really, because she says she doesn't want to upset me. But I'm pretty sure he hits her. Not often, but often enough. I never thought I would say this, but I guess I was lucky to live with my mother my entire life."

"I guess you were. Sometimes sucky things don't seem so bad when you put them in perspective."

Meredith stood up. "I'm waiting for her to call me back. She said she was going to talk to Thatcher…Dad. I doubt he'll give a shit. I have to get ready, I'm on call tonight."

Izzie stood up. "Yeah, me too. And let me know what happens."

"Of course."

Many miles away in South Carolina, Tabitha Grey was having very little trouble convincing her father that she should move to Seattle. "Are you sure it's okay, Dad? Once I move there, I don't think I'll be coming back."

"What do I care? All you do is take up space anyway."

"I guess you really don't," Tabitha whispered to herself. "I'll be moving by the end of the week then," she said loud enough for her father to hear.

His only response was a shrug. Tabitha hurried into the kitchen, picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number she knew by heart. It rang a few times before being picked up. "Hey, Meredith….he said I could come."

Meredith's cell rang and she picked it up off her bedroom chair, mentally crossing her fingers that her father's answer was the one she wanted to hear. "Hey, Tabs! What did he say?"

With Tabitha's response she breathed in a sigh of relief and sank on to her bed. "Thank god. When will you be out here?...Okay, call me as soon as you know?...I'm so happy, kiddo. I'll talk to you soon, okay…Love you, sweetie…Bye."

Meredith ran into the hallway and shouted to Izzie. "She's coming! By the end of the week!"

Izzie's head popped out of her room. "That's awesome, Mer! I can't wait to meet her! Grab your stuff, I'll be ready to go in five."

"Sounds good," Meredith replied. As she tossed her light blue scrubs into her black bag, Meredith was certain she had a permanent smile engraved on her face. Only one other thing could make her this happy, and she was not willing to admit what it was


	2. Chapter 2

Tabitha's plane was set to arrive on Thursday at seven thirty, and Meredith couldn't have been happier

A/N: Forgot to do a disclaimer on the first chapter so…..guess what, I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters you recognize from the show. Everything you don't recognize is all my imagination.

I also forgot to mention ages. Meredith is 27 and Tabby is 16. Lexie is still Meredith (and Tabby's) half-sister and she is also in this story. She is 24. You'll figure out how it all works as the story goes on.

Tabitha's plane was set to arrive on Thursday at seven thirty, and Meredith couldn't have been happier. She practically skipped into the elevator much to the amusement of Dr. Derek Sheperd. "Back in first grade again, Grey?" Derek asked.

"Even you can not rain on my parade today, Dr. Shepherd. I intend to have an amazing day today."

"Really, Dr. Grey? And why is that?"

"Because my little sister is moving to Seattle."

"And here I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Yep, I have two. A half-sister and a sister."

"I feel like the whole sister thing might have been important information to share with the guy you were sleeping with."

"Well, I feel like the whole wife thing might have been important information to share with the girl you were sleeping with."

"Touché."

The elevator door dinged opened and Meredith strode out backwards. "Goodbye, Dr. Shepherd."

"Goodbye, Grey. Don't be concerned if the Chief tries to do a drug test on you!" Derek called through the closing doors. "It's just protocol!"

Meredith shook her head and continued merrily on her way. "Grey!" Bailey shouted. "Slow that walking down! This is not a jazzercise class! Dr. Grey!"

Meredith spun around. "Dr. Bailey," she replied perkily. "Can I help you?"

"Girl, what is wrong with you? Thirty second summary."

Meredith set her tray down on the usual table. "Hello fellow interns!"

"Hello freak of nature," Cristina replied, spearing a piece of some sort of meat with a white plastic fork.

"Aw, you just need a little dose of cheer, Cristina." Meredith ruffled her friend's hair.

"Touch me again and you die."

Izzie snorted into her coffee cup. "You two are just so cute."

"Careful, Barbie, you're next."

"Like hell are you—"

"Mer Bear!"

Meredith's head turned quickly. "Tabby Cat!" She leapt up and hugged her little sister.

"Jesus Christ," Cristina muttered.

Meredith ignored her. "I thought your plane didn't get in until tonight."

Tabitha grinned. "It didn't. I flew standby on an earlier flight and tada! I'm here at…" Tabitha checked her watch. "One fifteen."

Meredith squeezed her sister again. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here. Pull up a chair, have something to eat!"

"Oh, no thanks. I had one of those little peanut packet thingies on the airplane," Tabby replied as Meredith pulled up a chair for her to sit in. "Thanks."

"Seriously? No wonder you two are so skinny," Cristina said, waving around her fork with the unidentifiable piece of meat still attached. "Those peanut packets are not real food."

"And that is?" Tabby asked, leaning in closer to get a better look at whatever was on Cristina's plate.

"Point taken."

"You must be Cristina."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. So you two must be Izzie and…" Tabby narrowed her eyes at the only male at the table. "George. Meredith's told me all about you." Now Tabby only had one of Bailey's interns left to meet……

"Well, hello beautiful. I'm Alex. And who are you?" Tabby looked up to see a dark-haired man holding a plate and soda can, hovering over her head.

"Sixteen," Meredith replied. "Touch her and you die."

Alex shrugged and set his food on the table before turning to Meredith. "You adopt a kid?"

"No, dipshit, it's her sister." Cristina shook her head. "Can't you tell?"

Alex shrugged again and started digging in.

Meredith looked over at her sister. "Where's all your stuff, kiddo?"

"The intern locker room. I ran into some doctor guy who knew you and he showed me where to put my bags."

"Great!" Meredith clapped her hands together. "Let's go get them!"

"But don't you want to eat that?" Tabitha asked, pointing to Meredith's tray.

"Nah, I can eat later. Getting you home and settled is way more exciting." Meredith pulled her younger sister up out of her chair.

"Bye everyone!" Tabitha shouted over her shoulder as she was dragged away.

"Seriously, kid?" Meredith said, still holding the door to the locker room open with one hand. "This is all you have?"

Tabitha shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. I have a few other little things that Lexie's going to bring later."

Meredith breathed in quickly. "Lexie's coming?" Meredith asked of the half-sister she had met only once before.

Tabitha nodded. "She's about to finish med school, you know? She was going to do her internship at Mass. General but she changed her mind and wants to come to Seattle Grace. That's part of why I wanted to come here," Tabitha admitted, staring down at her hands.

Suddenly Meredith felt very hurt, and as much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but showit. "Oh, Meredith!" Tabitha gasped as she looked into her sister's eyes. "I didn't mean it like that! I came here for you too! Both of my sisters are going to be here now, how could I stay with him?"

Meredith smiled softly and placed her hand on Tabitha's shoulder. "You've gotten big."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Nice segue, Mer." Tabitha heaved two of her bags on to her shoulders. Now where do you park your car? These things are heavy."


	3. Chapter 3

Tabitha's plane was set to arrive on Thursday at seven thirty, and Meredith couldn't have been happier

Meredith dropped a load of shopping bags on to the kitchen floor. "Are you sure this was all really necessary, Meredith?" Tabitha asked, as she set two more down on the countertop.

"Of course it was, kiddo. Unless you really wanted that ugly bedspread and crap in that room."

"No, thank you! This stuff is much better."

"That's what I thought. Now go bring your stuff upstairs and I'll figure out dinner." Tabitha raised her eyebrows at her older sister. Meredith had never been a good cook. "Just go!" Meredith waved her off.

"Alright, just don't set the kitchen on fire."

Meredith scowled. "I won't." As Tabitha left the room, Meredith pulled out her old standby: take-out and delivery menus.

"Meredith! We're back!" Izzie shouted as the front door swung open.

"Kitchen!"

"What are you doing?" George asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Dinner."

"Oh. Pizza?"

"We just had pizza Tuesday," Izzie argued.

"No we didn't," Meredith argued. "That was two weeks ago."

"Chinese?" George suggested.

"Ew, no!" Tabitha said in disgust as she reentered the kitchen.

"Yes!" Meredith air-pumped her fist. "No more getting outvoted!"

"What is it with you two and Chinese food?" Izzie asked.

Tabitha shrugged. "I guess the Grey digestive system just doesn't dig the excess MSG. Lexie doesn't like it either."

"Lexie?" George seemed very curious.

"Our other sister," Tabitha explained.

"Of course." Izzie shot Meredith a glare.

"What, I have sisters."

"Look, why don't I just whip something up?" Tabitha strode over to the fridge and opened it.

"Whip something up?" George questioned unsurely.

"Yeah, what do you guys have?" Tabitha looked puzzled. "I see leftover pizza—"

"Hah!" Izzie interrupted. "I told you!"

"It still could have been from two weeks ago!" Meredith retorted.

"Anyway," Tabitha continued, "I see leftover pizza, vanilla extract, and beer. And ew, the green stuff on that pizza is definitely NOT vegetables." She dangled the Ziploc bag of pizza slices far away from her face and threw it on to the counter. "I think Mer wins that argument."

"Yeah, yeah, what's new?" Izzie replied, now peering over Tabitha's shoulder into the fridge. "Are you sure there are no blueberries in there? I was going to make blueberry muffins tomorrow."

"Well, you can make beer muffins." Meredith snickered at her sister's comment. "I'm going to the grocery store. Who's coming with?"

"I'll go. I need to get the stuff for my muffins. Mer, keys please?"

Meredith tossed Izzie her keychain. "Is chicken parmesan okay for everyone?" Meredith raised her eyebrows at her little sister. "What, you think Dad cooked? Heck no techno!"

Meredith shook her head as Izzie and Tabitha walked out of the room. "Your sister cooks," George said, eyes wide in astonishment.

"My sister cooks," Meredith agreed.

Meredith pushed open the door to Tabitha's new room and found her sprawled on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth and reading a magazine. "Hey, kid, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tabitha set her book down. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

Meredith flopped onto the bed and propped her hands up behind her head. "I want to talk to you about Thatcher."

"Uh uh! No way, Meredith! I am not talking about Dad."

"I think you need to."

"I really don't care what you think! You are not my therapist!" Tabitha sighed at the hurt look on Meredith's face. "Can we at least wait until Lexie gets here?"

"Yeah, sure, kiddo. If that's what you want. Think you can be up at five tomorrow?"

"Five?"

"Yeah, you're on an intern's schedule now."

"Up, up, up!"

Tabitha tumbled out of bed dragging her comforter with her. "What the f—?"

"You heard me! Up!"

"Meredith," Tabitha groaned. "It's not even five yet."

"We have to be there at five. I'm sorry, did I not make that clear?"

Tabitha groaned again and glared at her sister. "Ugh, since when are you a morning person?"

"Since I have already consumed three cups of dark, sweet caffeinated goodness."

"Good, share the wealth."

Meredith swatted Tabitha's hands away from her coffee mug. "Nuh uh, get your own." She checked her watch. "But get dressed and brush your teeth first. We've got to get moving." Meredith started to walk out of the room but then thought better of it and popped her head back in. "By the way, watch out for your toothbrush. Izzie likes to steal them." Tabitha gave her a funny look. "Don't ask me," Meredith said. "Girl can't remember what color her own toothbrush is." Then Meredith left for her own room to grab her bag.

Tabitha threw on some jeans and a stylish short-sleeved shirt. Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked down the hall, nearly running into a pantsless Izzie, who was coming out of the bathroom, a slightly foamy pink toothbrush handle sticking out of her mouth. "Hey, that's m….never mind." Tabitha shook her head and made a mental note to purchase a new toothbrush. She walked into the bathroom and straight for the sink, despite the running shower in the background.

"Hey!" George shouted, trying in vain to cover himself with a washcloth. "A little privacy here?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a man, George, we know. Learn to lock the door…Is there any mouthwash?"

George sighed and covered his head with his hands. "Medicine cabinet. Top left."

"Thank you." After a quick rinse-and-spit, Tabitha headed straight for the kitchen and the coffee machine. "You were right," Tabitha greeted her sister as she handed Tabitha a travel mug already filled with coffee.

"We'll stop by the drugstore after work," Meredith assured her. "Come on guys! Move it or lose it!" Meredith shouted to her friends.

Two sets of feet thundered down the stairs. First Izzie rushed into the kitchen, still pulling her top on. George followed right behind her, his damp hair still dripping onto his light blue scrubs.

"Okay, car, car!" Meredith clapped her hands and ushered Izzie, George, and Tabitha towards the car.

"Okay, Mom," Tabby said as Meredith shoved her towards the door. Meredith stuck her tongue out her little sister. "Seriously, someone needs to monitor your coffee intake."

George nodded in agreement as Izzie realized her morning was missing something very important. "Ooh, coffee! I forgot." Izzie spun around and headed straight back to the kitchen.

"Izzie, no!" Meredith shouted, gripping Izzie's arm and dragging her back in the desired direction.

"No fair," Izzie huffed.

"Perfectly fair," Meredith responded. "We should have left five minutes ago."

The two twenty-somethings joined George and Tabitha, both of whom were sitting in the back seat buckled up and ready to go.

"But I want coffee," Izzie half-whined.

"Just get some at the hospital, Iz," George said.

"No way! That stuff is crap!" Izzie reached into the backseat and grabbed the travel mug out of Tabitha's hand.

"Not cool!" Tabitha exclaimed, attempting to get it back.

"You're too young to be drinking it anyway."

"I already drank out if it," Tabitha warned.

"I used your toothbrush, do you honestly think I care?"

Tabitha's jaw dropped. "You knew and you used it anyway?"  
"I couldn't find mine." Izzie shrugged as if this explained it.

"Freak," Tabitha muttered, leaning back and crossing her arms.

George patted her arm consolingly. "You'll get used to it. It's all part of Izzie's charm."


	4. Chapter 4

Tabitha's plane was set to arrive on Thursday at seven thirty, and Meredith couldn't have been happier

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is go talk to the chief about you hanging out here," Meredith informed her sister as they got out of the car.

"Richard?"

Meredith nodded. "I'll see you guys in a little bit," Meredith told her friends who waved in return. "Come on, kid. If we get there early enough we won't have to wait."

Meredith and Tabitha stood in front of Richard Webber's office door hesitantly. "Wow," Tabitha breathed. "I haven't seen Richard since I was…"

"Seven."

"Seven," Tabitha agreed.

"Are you ready?" Meredith asked.

"No."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

Meredith raised her hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before she had the chance. Richard took one look at Meredith's raised fist and grew concerned. "Dr. Grey, is everything al-" Richard had just noticed Meredith's companion. "Well it can't be! Little Tabby Grey!" He reached out and gave the teenager a fatherly hug. "Well, what brings you two here?" he asked, pulling away.

Meredith cleared her throat and lowered her hand. "Uh, well, Tabby just moved in with me, Dr. Webber. And we were just wondering if, you know, since she's here for the summer with nothing to do, she could maybe hang out here?"

"I don't see why not. I'll check with Dr. Bailey later, but I think it would be nice to have another one of Ellis' girls at the hospital. After all, medicine seems to run in your blood. We've got to get you started early," he told Tabitha confidently. Now you two get down to the locker room before Bailey gets there."

"Alright, thank you Dr. Webber," Meredith replied. "Come on, Tabs. We have like twelve minutes." As the two hurried down the hallway, Meredith leaned down and whispered, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

The two rushed into the locker room and Meredith swung her bag onto the bench in front of her locker. Tabitha meanwhile was observing the now bustling locker room. It looked very different from the empty room she had seen yesterday. And of course, as a highschooler, she found the conversations amusing. _I guess people never grow up_, she thought to herself, before realizing she had just heard her sister's name.

"…did you see Shepherd today?" Alex slammed his locker shut.

"Yeah," replied the male intern Alex was talking to. "What's up with him? Did Meredith Grey sleep with some guy again?"

Alex shrugged. "Beats me. I swear that girl can be such a slut."

The words had barely left Alex's mouth when Tabitha pounced on his back. "You cannot call her a slut!" She growled. "She may act slutty sometimes, but you don't ever call her a slut!" Izzie and George watched, eyes wide, as Alex attempted to shake Tabitha off of his back.

"Listen, kid! You're like seventy pounds. What do you think you're going to do to me?"

"Exactly what everyone else has wanted to do since the day they met you!"

Izzie stifled a laugh.

"Suck-ups! Get—what is going on here?" Bailey stood with her hands on her hips. "Who is that?"

"My sister, Dr. Bailey."

"Your sis—get her off of Karev."

"Stand down, Tabs," Meredith said, prying Tabitha off of Alex.

"Course she's got to be just like you," Bailey muttered, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey."

"Is she supposed to be here?"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"Have you talked to Dr. Webber?"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"Stop saying my name."

"Yes, Dr. Bai-"

"I mean it, Grey."

"Sorry."

Bailey looked at the younger Grey. "What's your name, girl?"

"Tabitha," she replied, biting her lip. She was suddenly somewhat nervous.

"Okay, Tabitha. Assignments!" Bailey bellowed. "Listen up, suck-ups. O'Malley, Grey, you're on Shepherd today. Karev—Dr. Sloane. Yang—Dr. Burke. And Stevens, I want you and….little Grey with Dr. Montgomery—Shepherd. Any questions?" The group of six shook their heads. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Get moving!"

The interns scattered. "Come on, Tabby," Izzie said. "We have to go to 673 and check on…" Izzie flipped through the chart in her hands. "Mrs. Clapton."

"Okay." When they arrived, Addison Montgomery-Shepherd was already standing next to the patient's hospital bed. Tabitha's eyed widened instantly at the woman in salmon scrubs. No wonder Meredith was having trouble competing with Addison. That woman looked like she belonged in Hollywood.

Addison turned around at the sound of footsteps. "Nice of you to join us, Stevens. And you must be Meredith Grey's little sister. I heard rumors that you were here."

"The rumors are true. But I do prefer Tabitha instead of "Meredith Grey's little sister."

Addison smirked. "You know what, I think I like you. I wasn't planning on liking you, but I do." Addison shut the chart she was holding. "Okay, kids. We are done here. Mrs. Clapton, Dr. Stevens will be back to check on you after lunch. You get some rest." Addison rested her hand on her patient's shoulder. Mrs. Clapton nodded.

After they had exited the room, Addison moved on quickly. "Okay, Stevens. Who's next?"

"Baby Girl 3 in the NICU," Izzie responded, handing over the chart.

"Baby Girl 3?" Tabitha questioned, walking quickly in order to keep up with the two taller women.

"She was abandoned by her druggie mother at birth," Izzie explained.

"Sad."

"Very," Addison agreed, holding open the door to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for the two younger women.

Izzie led Tabitha over to "Baby Girl 3's" incubator. Addison looked between the chart, the baby, and the monitors. "I think that we need a cardiac consult. What do you think, Dr. Stevens?"

Izzie nodded in agreement.

"Can you please track down Dr. Burke for me? I'd like to observe her for a few more minutes."

Izzie looked hesitant to leave Tabitha alone with her sister's boyfriend's wife.

Addison sighed. "I promise I am not going to hurt Dr. Grey's little sister, Dr. Stevens."

"I didn't mean…I mean I didn't think…"

"As soon as you can drag you foot out of your mouth, feel free to go find Dr. Burke, Stevens."

Izzie quickly disappeared. Addison chuckled to herself. Tabitha was still focused on the baby. "I can't believe she doesn't have a name," Tabitha said partly to herself.

"Well, her mother left before she could be given one," Addison explained gently.

"But how can she feel wanted if nobody has even bothered to give her a name?" Tabitha asked with sorrow-filled eyes that suddenly reminded Addison of her five-year-old niece's. "If she were yours, what would you call her?"

"Caroline," Addison replied softly.

"Can we call her Caroline then?"

"I think we can do that," Addison agreed with compassion that neatly matched Tabitha's own.

"Okay, good. Caroline. Hello, Baby Caroline," Tabitha cooed.

Addison smiled at the girl who was just like Meredith, but at the same time seemed as different as she could get. In fact, this was just how Addison imagined Meredith being at sixteen. Of course, there had been rumors that pink hair had somehow been involved.

The door to the NICU swung open a little quicker and louder than was desired. Burke strode in, Izzie two steps behind him.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"Caroline," Tabitha said before either Addison or Izzie had a chance to speak up.

"Caroline?" bothe Burke and Izzie asked at the same time.

"Caroline? When did Baby Girl 3 get a name?" Izzie asked.

"How can she feel wanted if nobody has even bothered to give her a name?" Addison explained, sharing a smile with Tabitha Grey.


End file.
